Tools used for separating components when performing automobile repairs are well known. A typical separating tool may include a wedge-shaped head disposed at a first end of an elongated handle configured to be impacted by another tool, such as a hammer or maul. The wedge-shaped head typically includes a pair of spaced apart, tapered prongs, with the tapered ends configured to be urged between the components to be separated. For example, separator tools are frequently used to separate components, such as tie rod ends and ball joints, from vehicle steering systems. For ease of description, only removal of tie rod ends is addressed here. More specifically, in use, the tapered ends of the prongs are positioned between a tie rod end and the corresponding portion of a drive shaft to which the tie rod end is connected, and the distal end of the handle is struck as necessary, thereby driving the thicker portions of the prongs between the connected components and separating them. As well, various separating tools may include handles that allow the separating tool to be driven by a pneumatic hammer, or like tool. Typically, the tool handles configured for use with pneumatic drivers are more slender, and therefore less sturdy, than the handles that are configured to be struck manually by the user. As such, although it is possible to strike these handles, it is not desirable in that they can be inadvertently damaged.
As would be expected, the separation of various components for different jobs requires variously sized separating tools. The principal difference between the different sized tools relates primarily to the dimensions, spacing and taper of the prongs. Additionally, it is known to vary both the length and diameter of the handles of such separating tools. Even so, as automobile engines have become more complicated in recent years, and excess space more limited within the engine compartment, it is not uncommon for the overall length of the separating tool, dictated primarily by the length of the handle, to prevent a user from having adequate space in which to manually strike the distal end of the handle or attach a pneumatic driver.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.